


Dating with OCD

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Edge has OCD, F/M, Fluffy, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader Insert, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Things had to be just right. Down to ever last little aspect for tonight. Edge wanted lots of snuggles with all his might~





	Dating with OCD

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for my darling bonbon on tumblr!

Edge tapped his foot impatiently. He had cleaned the house top to bottom. There wasn’t a stain, spot, or dust mote to be found. Everything was where it should be and all surfaces gave a polished sheen.   
The kitchen smelled of the baked goods he had prepared in advance for tonight. Candles were lit for not only their sweet scent but the gentle, flickering atmosphere. Playing on the television was the title screen of the latest movie his date mate was interested in. They had wanted to see it in theaters but hadn’t found the time with their busy schedules.   
  
Between their full work shifts and obligations, neither had the moment to spare for each other. Leaving them touch starved. Their SOUL's calling out longingly for the other half of their song. The sweet harmonic symphony that the very culmination of their beings would sing when in proximity.   
Edge just wanted to hold them against his chest with a bone rattling purr. Tuck their hair behind one cute pink ear and kiss those round cheeks until they laughed and begged him to stop.   
  
It was wonderful to show his real side for them. Gift them all the love he had in every gesture, big or small.    
  
Any moment now they would walk through the front door and he would sweep them off their feet and into his loving arms.   
They wouldn’t step one foot nor toe on the carpeted floor. Edge, their gallant mate, will carry them up the stairs so that they may slip into something comfy, perhaps that cute onesie with the floppy ears he enjoyed them in, and he would feed them all the yummy sweets bite by bite.   
  
But wait, the pastries were still in the oven! What if they tried to get up and walk around while he was occupied taking them out but if he removed them from the oven now they would grow cold.   
  
A PUZZLE!   
  
Edge dashed back into the kitchen and opened one of the lower cabinets. He pulled out some aluminum foil and saran wrap. This would trap the heat keeping them at their deliciously warm temperature that kept the chocolate chips gooey and the muffins fluffy.   
  
He neatly plated each flawless delicious little bite. Cookies, muffins, brownies, miniature cakes he learned were called petite fours, and his own personal favorite tiramisu and kustard tarts.    
It...might have taken him a good majority of the day and several lessons from Queen Toriel before he felt confident to do them on his own.   
  
Arranging them took a bit longer then Edge expected. He had lost track of time and would of kept fidgeting with them if it wasn’t for the soft slam of a car door.   
  
They were home!   
  
He certainly didn’t stumble on his way to the door thank you very much! Or double back to push the cupcakes back into the center of the table to the LEFT of the cookies not the right!   
  
Edge stood at attention. Back ramrod straight, arms folded behind him, chest puffed out, waiting.    
  
They opened the door and looked at him with startled eyes, their mouth parted adorably in an ‘o’ of surprise.    
  
“WELCOME HOME MY DARLING MATE! ALLOW ME TO SHOWER YOU IN ALL THE love WE BOTH VERY MUCH NEED!”   
  
Because they needed gentle care and Edge needed to care for someone gently. Two sides of the same coin, complimenting each other and make one whole.   
  
They smiled at him and their SOUL began their song which his own took up immediately. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
